


All the Wonderful, Filthy Little Places

by orphan_account



Series: Stony Limits Cannot Hold Love Out [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, Polyamory, sensory issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 07:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10531437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lena and Kara find their own way to enjoy sex together when Cat's not around.  Part of the "Love's Light Wings" universe.It's smut and I'm not sorry.





	

Kara held Lena hard against the mattress, containing her as she trembled.  She was careful not to let herself weigh too heavy on her delicate human lover.  One hand held both of Lena’s wrists, pinned to the bed above her head.  The other was between Lena’s thighs, with strong fingers buried deep inside her.  Lena’s hips were thrusting against her, and Kara was stringing hot bites across Lena’s collarbone.  Lena’s lips were constantly moving, a sweet river of hot, sticky, sexy words moving across the tightened drum of Kara’s hearing, cranking up the heat in Kara’s belly with every word, and more still with every moan. 

The moans, the sweet moans, were nearly enough to do Kara in.

Especially when, at the end of a long-held breath releasing, Lena’s lush mouth managed to whisper, “Harder.”

Whatever Kara couldn’t feel by touch (and she could feel a little of Lena’s warmth, her softness, how wet she was), she filled in the spaces with Lena’s moans, the way they’d began down deep in her belly and she could feel them move up through her body and out her throat.  She filled in the spaces with her whispers.  With the light catching on the multitude of tiny little droplets of sweat raising themselves on Lena’s skin.  With her smell, dear sweet Rao, her smell, which was so fragrant even when she shielded her senses.  When she wasn’t doing so, the smell of sex was enough to wipe coherent thought out of Kara’s mind. 

She held Lena pinned where she was, their labored breathing almost but not quite synced up, and beheld the ecstasy that crossed Lena’s beautiful face as Kara’s fingers raged inside her like a hurricane until she spilled over, moaning and crying out to Kara to tell her how beautiful she was, how incredible she felt inside her, how much she loved her.  Kara held her fingers still inside Lena and let her finish satisfying herself on them, and then kissed her softly and patiently as she slowly relaxed.

Kara herself shuddered a little.

When the haze had cleared a bit from Lena’s eyes, she gazed at Kara with intense affection.  “That was different,” she observed.

Kara nodded.  “Cat figured out that I can sort of get off with my other senses, in a way.  It’s… not quite like a regular touch orgasm but it’s still really, really good.”  She lowered her head and kissed those lush lips, that she’d kissed so roughly that they were now a bit swollen, in the most gloriously sexed-up way.  Kara lost herself in that for a few long minutes.

One of Lena’s sculpted eyebrows lifted with intrigue.  “You have sort of a sensory orgasm?”

Kara nodded.  “Kind of, yeah.”

“Fascinating.”  And the note of pure lust in Lena’s voice, mixed with that tone when something pinged her intellect, told Kara she meant it.

Kara rolled half-off of Lena and curled around her, her leg thrown over her thigh.  Lena whined a little as Kara’s fingers withdrew from inside her.  Kara smiled, and pressed her length against Lena’s, and kissed her shoulder, gently licking a couple of the red bite marks she’d left there.

“Would you like a touch orgasm?”  Lena asked after a long quiet moment of Kara’s more tender attentions.

Kara shimmied her shoulders in a way that meant,  _ I don’t know _ .  “You know, I love that.  But I know it’s too much for you to be in my head and also try to make love to me.”

Lena nodded slowly. “Yes, but... I could get into your head, and you could do the touching.”

Kara let out a tiny gasp.  “Oh!  We could, couldn’t we!”

Lena grinned, slow and easy.  She bit her lip.  “We could.  I could maybe even manage to talk to you a little bit.”

Excited by this new idea, they rearranged themselves.  Kara lay on her back and Lena lay next to her, pressed against her.  They closed their eyes.  Kara let her thoughts drift and relax, the way she needed to to let Lena into her mind.  She felt it the moment that Lena’s consciousness pressed into hers.  She could feel her gentle presence.  “I feel you inside me,” she whispered, almost amused at how sexy that sounded.

Lena chuckled too.  “I know.  I can tell you like this kind of closeness.”  She shifted a little.  “Now remember, I’m inside you.  You don’t need to talk unless you want to.  I know your mind.”

Kara understood.  _  Open me up,  _ she thought, almost impatiently.  By now, Lena knew the places in her mind that required that delicate touch.

A moment later, she felt it.  The air in the room breathing against her lips, her stomach, her nipples.  The warmth of Lena’s skin against hers.  The tingle between her legs, anticipating the pleasure she was about to receive.  She was ready.  

She let her hand drift up to her breasts, softly toying with them, brushing her fingers over the nipples the way Cat liked to do.  She thought of Cat’s mouth kissing them, licking them, the warm, wet tip of her tongue making exquisite patterns.

“Mm,” Lena sighed, seeing and feeling those thoughts.  “Lovely.” 

Kara sighed in response.

“One day, I’d like to do that too,” Lena whispered, and Kara immediately went weak.  

She thought of Lena’s mouth on her skin and how it would feel when she was opened and sensitive as she was now.  She gave out a little whimper.

“Would you like that?”  Lena pressed.

Kara tugged gently at her nipples, the feel of her fingers on them sending hot little sparks up her back.  Oh, she would like that, she thought.  She would like Lena’s mouth on her tits, sucking on those stiff, aching nipples.  She could picture how it would feel.  

“My tongue would be so soft and wet and warm,” Lena whispered.  “I’d love to take my time and taste every inch of them.”

Kara moaned, the image of it sending another wave of heat straight down between her legs.  She was wet, she could feel it.  She wanted to move her fingers down there now and touch it, stroke herself, send those brilliant shocks of pleasure all through her nerves.

“Mm,” Lena mumbled, hearing that thought too.  “Not yet.  I just want you to think about it for a minute first before you give it to yourself.”

Kara bit her lip but followed her suggestion.  One hand remained cupping her breast, while the other drifted up to run fingers across her lips.  She dipped her index finger into her mouth and wet it, then brought it back down to one of her aching nipples.  She teased it with her wet finger and almost groaned at how good it felt.  She wanted to touch herself, to stroke herself the way Cat stroked her, and feel it.  She couldn’t keep her hips from instinctively moving at the thought of her fingers pressing against that sensitive little place and…

“Oh,” Lena moaned softly against the curve of her neck.  “That’s going to be so gorgeous, so hot.  I can hardly wait.  I wonder what you’ll think about while you’re touching yourself.”

Kara gave out a strangled little noise.  She wanted it.  

“I know you do, baby,” Lena whispered, “and I’m going to enjoy it with you.  I’m going to be feeling every little touch, every stroke, I’m going to see and hear every hot, dirty thought you have while you do it.”

Kara’s heart nearly collapsed.  The thought of Lena watching her have those thoughts was exhilarating, a level of exhibitionism that she hadn’t fully considered.  She let one leg loll out to the side a little, and, unable to wait any more, she reached down, dipped just one finger into her own wetness, and slowly dragged it up to where her clit waited, stiff and aching, for that touch.  That instantaneous feeling of relief and yet heightened craving reverberated through her as her finger made contact.  

And then slowly, gently, with just one finger, she began to touch herself.  Lena gasped beside her, feeling that first shock of raw joy.  Kara smiled.

Her thoughts went a hundred different ways as she lay there with Lena, and she knew Lena was watching them all.  She pictured herself being licked, first by Cat, and then by Lena.  Her mind careened to the idea of the two of them taking her in ways that she had never discussed with them and wasn’t sure she would have, but there was no hiding it now.  She imagined their hot tongues all over her body, their fingers penetrating her.  She pictured herself lying on her back while Lena rode her thigh and Cat straddled her mouth and imagined tasting them, feeling their wetness all over her skin, her face, everywhere.  She applied a second finger to her touching and quickened her pace.

Lena was inside her mind, shivering along with the pleasure she was giving herself, gasping along with every thought that flicked through her.  She ventured into places she hadn’t even entertained for more than a moment; she pictured being tied up, lovingly told what to do, being made to worship her lover’s bodies with her tongue.  She pictured being penetrated and fucked a half dozen different ways.  Every time her mind went someplace new, Lena moaned next to her and tightened her embrace.  She reached her other hand down and slipped a finger into herself.  She whimpered a little, and Lena mirrored the sound back at her.

But every time, no matter where she went, she always came back.  Back to the pressure of her own fingers against her clit, teasing herself toward orgasm, and back to the beautiful thoughts of the way the three of them made love, and the sounds of their sighs and the sweetness of their moans and the way it felt to have Lena in her head and Cat between her legs and how hot and beautiful and perfect they were together.  

She tried to slow down as she approached her orgasm, but it didn’t really work.  She wanted to come.  She wanted to let go and feel that flood of heat that flared beneath her fingertips and bloomed out through the rest of her body, and let Lena feel it too.  She came, with Lena’s name on her lips, a finger inside herself and two more on her clit, and thoughts of her two perfect lovers in her mind.  She came, in a series of shocks and tremors, and she couldn’t stand to keep touching herself but she couldn’t stand the thought of stopping.

She missed briefly the way that she got release from making love to either one of them.  It wasn’t the same as a touch orgasm, but it was wonderful, and it came from giving them pleasure.

“Don’t feel guilty about giving yourself this,” Lena told her firmly, but gently.

Kara shrugged and smiled.  “It’s just… I don’t know how to feel about it.  It’s strange.  It’s new.”

Lena kissed her.  “Feel good about it.  I can’t touch you and be inside your mind, but that was still beautiful and hot and intimate.”

Kara nodded, knowing she was right.  “Yeah.”  She kissed Lena back.

And then, biting her lip, Lena picked her head up to gaze at her, looking her full in the face, and she purred, “And you, young lady, have been holding out on me.  I did not know about all the wonderful, filthy places in that mind of yours.”

Kara grinned.  “Can’t give up the whole farm all at once, right?”

Lena laughed.  “Wait till we tell Cat.”


End file.
